To heal in and out
by Jauney boy
Summary: When spending some time with his girlfriend Sayori, MC admits his own mental secret. She's still as loving and caring as ever, and she's willing to make him feel good in anyway possible. (Smut)


**So this is going to be a bit strange for me, this story is going to be the first I've ever written than isn't RWBY. But Let's see how it goes.**

 **I've been really interested in this game and I've seen all the game has to actually offer, but it just kinda ended. While looking for different fics, I've noticed a lot of DDLC stories are either very bad, or just jokes that aren't meant to be serious, while only a handful of them are great.**

 **So I've decided to make a story of my own, while still following the typical style of one shot fluff and smut. And the only ship I have for this game is Sayori and MC. Then again, the characters are pretty limited anyway.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a couple months since the school festival had happened, it came and went all in one day. As for the literature club's goal of gaining popularity and hopefully gain some new members, it went fairly decent.

They really put all they could to make a good impression. Yuri's decorations and oils set the mood in a fantastic manner, Natsuki's cupcakes were some of the best treats some of the other students ever had, and Monika's shared poems brought an applause every time she recited one.

They hadn't actually gained new members on that day however, a few said they would like to visit and think about it, while some just mooched off the sweets and left without a word. As for their last member, Sayori, the vice-president, couldn't make it. If she had, she'd most likely make the club become the most popular event that day.

The truth was, she was having something a bit worse than just a depressive episode. She tried to take her own life that morning. Thankfully for her and her friend's sake, her boyfriend happened to stop by just in time. Ever since the two of them confessed their own truths, he had made sure to keep an eye on her. The two of them had been dating apparently, though it wasn't like a common couple.

He had been too focused on helping with her depression that he never really thought about doing simple things, like kissing or going out together. And she was still struggling to really think about MC as a person to date, just someone that was wasting his time.

It was going to be a bit difficult, but he loved her. So much so that he just had an instinctive gut feeling that warned him of what was bound to happen. He knew what he was doing was illogical and somewhat illegal when he just waltzed into her home, but it was all for her. And he was right to be irrational, because he found her trying to tie the rope around her neck before kicking the chair.

Luckily he was able to stop it all, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest and he did whatever he could console her. He had been incredibly anxious every day since that moment, but Sayori actually seemed to get better.

She was genuinely surprised by his actions, finally believing everything he said about loving and caring for her. And it made her happy, that someone found worth in her life. Her fake smiles weren't as common, and she seemed to be a bit more affectionate to MC to assure him that she was doing better. He was still trying to convince himself that she was fine, but if he knew anything about depression, it just doesn't go away after a good day.

And now, they both sat on her bed as they watched whatever random movie they found online, simply enjoying a quiet weekend. Throughout the whole movie though, MC would keep looking over at Sayori every five minutes just to make sure she was alright. One thing he had never told his girlfriend was that he also struggled with his own mental issue, but nowhere close to being as severe as her depression. He just had daily anxiety, and he couldn't control the feeling that he was always being judged or in the wrong somehow.

It was never anything major, he just had a lot of irrational thoughts. They never came when he was with Sayori though, she always seemed to put his mind at ease whenever they were spending time together. But that was before she told him of her depression, and that only made him start to think that maybe her depression was all his fault. Despite the fact he knew it doesn't quite work that way, he still felt like it.

He began to feel pressured to be the best boyfriend he could ever be, and would constantly watch her whenever he could. She still had some bad moments, and he would occasionally find her crying at random. Resulting in him calming her down, while only making his anxious thoughts worsen when he felt like he did something wrong to make her cry.

"You can stop staring MC." He heard her say, finally snapping him out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he was staring at her much longer than usual, making him spin his head back to the screen a lot faster than he wanted to.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled, pretending to pay attention to the movie. But Sayori was smarter than that.

"No... I mean, you've been looking at me every five minutes. You okay?" She asked as she turned to face him, looking at his face for answers. As she persisted, MC realized he'd had to spill the beans.

"Its nothing..." He still hadn't made eye contact, hoping she'd drop it all. But knowing Sayori, she wouldn't stop asking until she was reassured that her friends were completely fine.

"No it isn't MC, I can tell somethings wrong..." She said as she grabbed the remote, lowering the volume so they could speak. Shuffling closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder as she grabbed his arm to snuggle.

"So what's up~?" She asked with a hint of a song voice, hoping it would lighten him up. It helped a bit when she noticed his little smile.

"W-well, I was just checking on you, just to make sure you're doing fine..." He admitted, closing his eyes in fear of judgement. But she just chuckled when she heard his reply.

"MC, why? I'm doing fine right now, aren't you having fun?" As she said this, it brought a mixture of feeling both relief and embarrassment to him. He was relieved to know he had nothing to worry about. But that was just it, he was worrying about nothing and was actually the one that should've been checked on instead.

"I am!" He replied louder than probably wanted to, making her shake in place. As he apologized, he just sighed and tried to find the right words.

"Look, I've just been thinking about you and if you're doing better everyday... I'm just worried about you, ever since... You know." He said, not trying to mention her suicide attempt directly. She got the clue and sighed in return, bringing a hand up to his hair and stroking it lovingly. She knew it calmed him down whenever she did, he always enjoyed the feeling of her hands running through his hair.

"Oh MC... I'm glad you care, but try not to care so much okay?" She said as she looked up at him. But she noticed he had look of confusion on his face, trying to understand what she meant. Before he could ask, she continued.

"What I mean is, don't worry so much or you won't even be able to relax. I know you love me, and I really love you too, so much... But how will we be able to have our dates and conversations if you're always so worried? You know, I don't remember you always being like this... Did something happen recently?" This was it, there wasn't anyway MC could dodge the subject any longer. He was going to have to confess.

"Look, Sayori… Thing thing is, I also have my own issues kinda like you. But it's not that bad, I promise... I've just been dealing with anxiety for a while in my life, I'd say since I became a teenager. But really, don't worr-" He was cut off as soon as Sayori pressed herself closer and touched her lips with his, silencing him with no protest as they kissed. The young couple had shared many kisses before, only going as far as first base and the occasional make out session with lots of dry humping. But this was a kiss of comfort and love, not that he minded.

"MC, you're supposed to tell me these things, remember? I know we won't forget what happened... _That_ day, and yeah, my depression is chronic. Its long term, but I'm not the only one dealing with my own demons. I want to help you, and I guess I'm in the same boat as you when you said you didn't have much experience with depression, I don't really know much about how bad anxiety can be... How can I help you sweetie~?" She finished with a happier tone, making MC smile.

As he thought how to answer her question, MC sighed as he wondered. Deciding to lie back, he felt Sayori never leave his side as they snuggled closely. The movie no doubt forgotten.

"Well, one thing I usually like is just reassurance... I know it might be annoying but I just kinda need to always know that you'll be fine, and that I'm doing a good job to make you feel good..." Oddly enough, talking about everything he'd hope to avoid wasn't as hard as he thought. Maybe spending time with Sayori and being open about her depression made it easier. Or maybe he still felt calm with her hand going through his hair.

"Hm, I see... Well MC, if you really need to know, I've been doing better recently. I know it won't last forever, but everything is just greater when I get to spend time with you. You really help me a lot by just being yourself, and I love all of you~" She said before nuzzling into his chest, he was just glad she couldn't notice his blush.

"I have been thinking about us a lot more recently though..." His heart almost skipped a beat when she said that. His mind already swarming a mixture of worrying possibilities as to what she meant.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset or anything. It's just... We've been doing a lot of hanging out and talking about stuff, but I kinda... Really wanna do more..." As she finished, her sentence trailed off as MC felt Sayori bury herself more into his chest. It was more than just simple cuddling like usual, she was trying to hide her face, obviously feeling a bit embarrassed. MC was a bit lost on where she was going with this, but the particular part of his mind in the gutter had a few assumptions. But she couldn't possibly be referring to anything adult related, right?

"What do you mean? What else would you like to do?" He asked, as he brought a hand up to her hair and slowly stroke it. When he finished, he could hear her gently sigh as she realized she wasn't being clear enough. She pulled her face back away from his chest, but didn't make any eye contact. He could now see the bright blush on her face.

"W-well you see, when you said you wanted to make sure you were always doing your best to make me feel good... It kinda reminded me of something I've been thinking about recently..." She hoped he would pick up from what she said, but all MC did was still look at her as he waited fort her to continue. Making her huff as she remembered if there was one thing she could flaw him for, was how dense he was. Which usually made it more difficult for her to open up before they began dating.

"I kinda thought that um, since you and I are, ya know... Together... We c-could be closer, like how couples do..." She managed to stammer out, still feeling incredibly embarrassed and worried that he would judge her for wanting to be intimate. She figured they were already together and only managed to make it to second base, but would it be bad to skip right away to the full thing? Would he think she's easy? Should she have waited a couple months before asking him? She didn't know. As much as she felt for her childhood friend and current lover, this was still their first relationship, and they didn't know too much on these topics. But much to her surprise, Sayori wasn't met with any judgment or backlash. Instead, all she felt was his lips on hers. She was a caught off guard a bit, but was still familiar with kisses. As she looked up at him, MC was smiling as he brought a hand to gently caress her cheek.

"Sayori, baby... You only had to ask. I've been thinking about it too, but I was worried you'd think of me as just some typical horny guy that just wants sex..." He admitted, looking away. She processed his words, and slowly smiled as she registered everything he said. It made her chuckle, eventually laughing to herself as she was hit with irony.

"MC, you know girls can want sex too, right?" She half joked, before pecking his lips right as he was going to say something. As she quickly kissed him, she kept giving him more and more until they were making out hard just like they have many times before. As she began to lean into him while he laid back and wrapped his arms around her body, they began their usual heated make out session they were all so familiar with. Normally, this was as far as they'd go. Passionate making out with a lot of heavy breathing, moans, and body groping. She loved having his hands making bold moves like grabbing her rear and squeezing whichever cheek, especially when she wore her school uniform with the skirt so he could feel her bare ass. It gave her a sense of arousal she never experienced until they started dating, and it made her feel so glad that they were.

Things weren't too shabby on MC's end either, receiving the attention of the girl he loved was exhilarating. He would moan in pleasure even from the little things like her hands going through his hair, he could tell he touched her just right every time she would take a sharp breath and lightly tug a fistful of his locks. He would always try to slip his tongue into her mouth to wrestle with hers, it was a strange feeling at first, but they began to love french kisses over time. Sayori had no protest with him dominating her mouth, it felt rather nice with his tongue exploring her mouth as they made out.

Soon enough, their usual dry hump began. With Sayori having more leverage since she was lying on top of him, grinding her pelvis into his as she felt his hardening member poke her thighs. This always excited her the most, feeling something so close yet confined by his jeans. Making her wonder the possibilities of what it exactly looked like, she'd only seen the outline in his pants and he didn't seem too big or small for her liking. She loved doing whatever she could to feel it as much as she could, grinding her damp panties along the outline just to see him squirm about, knowing that she was making her lover feel amazing.

This time however, the two teens confessed to wanting to go further, all the way for full intercourse. She only just remembered, and she felt a little nervous in the pit in her stomach, wondering if she would actually be able to please him. All this worrying occupied her mind and Sayori lost focus on kissing MC, something he took notice of. Pulling away, the two lovers were panting heavily as a blush covered their faces, but MC was still slightly concerned.

"You... Alright?" He asked between breaths.

"Y-yeah... Just a bit nervous..." Even when the moment she had been dreaming of for the longest time was being presented to her, she still hesitated. She never really thought what she'd actually do when they finally got intimate, but all of that was answered when she felt her body being flipped over. She was no stranger to being the bottom, she almost preferred it since she only had to lay back and let him take over. But now was different, she could feel his hands tugging up her pink shirt, prompting her to lift her arms so he could remove it fully. Leaving her in just her white C-cup bra, as she turned her head while her arms reached behind her back.

"I-i'll do this part..." She didn't know if MC knew how to unstrap a bra, but she just felt it would save time. The moment he heard it snap open, his hands were already helping her take it off, giving him the sight of Sayori's breasts for the very first time. Still not making any eye contact, she shivered as the cool air touched her skin, making her nipples harden from both the cold and her own arousal. MC took a moment to just observe, absorbing the beauty that was his girlfriend as he smiled at her. But she still seemed very shy.

"I know their not as big as Monika's... But I-i hope you like them." She was still feeling very insecure, even after everything they've done together she wasn't that confident in her body. But his only response was to reach out with both hands and get a feel of each, making her feel more pleasure in her body as his hands groped and lightly squeezed them.

"I don't care what size they are Sayori, as long as they're yours, I love them~" He said, almost making Sayori cry in happiness as she heard him. She realized how lucky she was to have finally have MC all to herself, and she wanted to thank him before he could continue feeling her beasts as long as he wanted. But before she could speak, a much louder moan escaped her lips as she felt his tongue on her left nipple, licking around the areola as he switched to the other. She found it hard to even think from the incredible pleasure he delivered, making her regret not asking him for sex earlier. It really felt amazing just to have him treat her breasts with all his loving, no doubt dampening her panties as he sucked on her nipples.

"Tasty~" He whispered before his kisses traveled down her chest and past her belly button, she couldn't help but giggle as his lips tickled her. But that all stopped once she felt the button to her jean shorts being undone, before she knew it, her hips were being lifted as her shorts along with her panties were discarded. Leaving Sayori the only nude one in the room, granted, MC did remove his shirt at some point. He was pretty well toned for a guy that didn't work out, but Sayori couldn't care less about how he looked. He spread her legs apart, slowly bringing his face closer to her wet folds, right before taking a tiny and slow lick from top to bottom. He wasn't exactly sure how to do this, but this was always a dream of his, to have some oral foreplay where he'd finally know what it's like to go down on a girl. Especially Sayori.

Using his thumbs, he spread he lips a bit more as he pressed his tongue further, licking as deep as he possibly could while savouring the flavour. She tasted really sweet, he figured it could've been reflective of her personality, or just her desire for treats whenever she was hungry. Either way, her pussy was delicious and he wanted more. He still wasn't entirely sure if his efforts were good enough, but judging by her approving moans and occasional gasps, he must've been pleasing her quite well. Feeling bold, MC used his right hand to slowly insert a finger into her entrance, pacing it in and out while he licked her clit. This seemed to increase her pleasure more, as her moans grew louder while her hips bucked into his face. Sayori could feel her end drawing nearer, as her hands found themselves buried in his hair to have more of his amazing tongue, while her legs wrapped around his head to make sure he never left. Not that he wanted to.

"MC! Oh f-f-fuck~! Don't stop, YESSS~!" She cried out as loud as she could, feeling the best orgasm she could never give herself. As her love nectar sprayed into his mouth and around his face, MC smirked to himself as he felt proud, collecting as much of her fluid as he could. The grip of her fingers in his hair loosened as her legs separated from his head, causing her to lie limp as all she could feel was his tongue lapping whatever was left around her pussy. Not afraid to even get whatever was in the small patch of trimmed, pink, pubic hair. She shivered whenever he got a bit too close to her clit, still feeling a bit sensitive.

As MC pulled back, he crawled back to face level and instantly kissed her deeply, trying to bring her back to life as she was still lying still. She didn't seem to mind tasting herself while they kissed, in fact, he could've sworn she was the first to press her tongue into his mouth so she could get some more of her own flavour. They continued to passionately kiss as Sayori recovered her strength, while MC was already undoing his pants. By the time his bottoms were at his ankles, Sayori was ready for another round. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she flipped them over once more, being on top again only nude this time. She straddles his hips as she sat up, getting a good look at his erect cock finally. She had always fantasized about this moment and was glad to finally have it happen, she looked at it entirely, studying everything about his shaft so she'd never forget. Reaching down, she wrapped her soft hand around the base, eliciting a slight moan from MC as his dick was grabbed by someone else for the first time.

"Wow. So hard..." She said to herself, not really well versed on male anatomy, at least not in the live action sense. Her idea on what a penis looked like was a bit cartoonish, as she didn't account for anything like veins or the small tufts of hair. As she grabbed it, she was a bit curious on what to do with it. It felt so warm as it throbbed in her hand, maybe stroking it was the right idea, guys liked that right? She decided to slowly pump it from base to tip, it was just long enough for both her hands to be wrapped around it without touching. The continuing groans from MC told her that she was doing good, making her speed up as she jerked him off.

"S-sayori, hold on..." He looked up at her eyes, making her worry that she did something wrong. But he reassured her when he shook his head at her upset look.

"It's just that, I might finish from your hands before we can actually do it so... Let's just get right to it. Okay?" As much as he loved her gentle hand better than his own, he knew he'd cum from the hand job before they would be able to properly make love. Sayori nodded, as she knew that guys can't really go again and again like girls. Her hand stopped stroking him, but didn't let go as she lifted her waist, keeping it straight up as she got ready. Right as his tip was pushing inside, Sayori looked back at him, making him nod in approval. They both wanted it, and were ready than ever. Leaning closer, she firmly planted her lips on his while her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you MC..." She said with a shaky voice, feeling a bit emotional as she was ready to give herself to him.

"I love you too Sayori, so much~" He was more than happy to give her what she asked, as she slowly lowered on his shaft. In one quick movement, Sayori let all her weight go as she took the entirety of his cock inside her wet pussy, making both lovers groan loud for two different reasons. MC was in pure bliss, finally feeling the sensation of being inside a woman as it felt like the best thing his dick could experience. Sayori on the other hand, didn't have it so great as she was feeling a slight twinge of pain in her lower abdomen. Her innocence had been taken, but she still held strong for MC's sake. Gritting her teeth, she let the pain for the most part subside as she was ready to continue. MC understood, waiting patiently for his girlfriend to prepare herself.

"Okay... I-i'm good now." She said, giving him a reassuring look as she lifted her hips. There was a small trickle of blood that trailed down, but she was already feeling the pleasing side to sex. MC's hands gripped her hips, this wasn't all too different than when they would make out, he knew she loved when his hands grabbed her body when he was in control. He helped Sayori raise her body higher, before going back down with a soft _slap._ They continued this motion to get familiar with each other's body queues, both moaning under their breath every time she came back down.

Eventually, Sayori was riding and bouncing on his cock like a pro, nuzzling her face into his neck as she moaned his name loud enough to high heaven. Making them both glad that her parents were out of town. The pain had long passed as Sayori was now a moaning mess that wanted more and more of MC's cock pounding away into her pussy, making her realize she was glad to still be living when there was pleasure like this to experience with the man she loved.

The pleasure the filled MC's body all around was incredible, as lust clouded his vision he felt as though he was letting go of himself. He moved his hands from her hips to her round ass, it was perky for a petite girl. And he loved how it felt in his hands, he squeezed and kneaded each cheek rougher than usual. His fingers dug into her flesh as she fucked him wildly. Before he knew it, his right hand reeled back and smacked her cheek, making her cry out. MC was almost about to stop completely as he came to his senses, hoping that he didn't ruin the moment by going to far.

"Again~!" She begged, making MC realize it was actually a right move. This time, he used his other hand for her left cheek, striking the cheek even harder than before, making her scream in immense pleasure. As MC looked at her face, he hadn't realized she was most likely in pure bliss. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head as she had a somewhat goofy smile, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. His hands never stopped their assault on her ass, spanking each cheek equally red until it began to hurt his hands. Not that it mattered, because his climax was approaching.

"S-sayori, I'm ngh! Gonna... Gonna cum~!" He struggled to say through the amount of focus and pleasure, she didn't help by returning the kisses to his neck, making him shiver.

"I want it MC! It's okay, I-UGH! I'm on... the pill-AHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs again, making sure to move away from his head as to not hurt his ears. The feeling of her tight pussy contracting around his cock was enough to push MC over the edge, as he shut his eyes tight when his orgasm met hers. Groaning loudly as his cock fired rope after rope into Sayori's tight, teen pussy. She moaned even more when she felt the warm sensation of his hot cum filling up her womb, right before she collapsed on his chest again.

As the two lovers rode through their orgasmic aftermath, they simply lay calmly in peace. Soon enough, they were able to regain feeling in their limbs as they both looked into each other's eyes, not having to say a word when a smile said it all.

"That was amazing MC, I love you~" She said as she nuzzled into his chest, not even minding the slight amount of sweat he had.

"I love you Sayori, and I'm never leaving you." He replied as he kissed her forehead, wanting to pull out of her. But when he tried lifting her up, Sayori pressed herself back down.

"Leave it in, i like it~" She admitted with a chuckle. Finding no problem with her request, MC reached over for a a blanket to cover them both. By the time he had settled in and was ready to snuggle her, Sayori had dazed away and was sound asleep. Smiling to himself, MC gave her one last kiss on the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams~" He whispered before dozing off, with the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
